pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 16:32, December 26, 2009 OK I reported User:Muli to User:Jargoness and he is sure to be blocked. User:Duskullbone Thank you, continue helping the wikia and we will make the wikia a great place. Also those pictures, especially the May one grossed me out. It is so disgusting User:Duskullbone Yeah and I can't believe someone do that. Private parts is so inappropriate and offensive User:Duskullbone Ugh, now moving on. Would you like to become friends and will you help the wikia? User:Duskullbone Thank you, great buddy User:Duskullbone Thank You Hikaru I'm sure to be friends with you. User:Duskullbone No I didn't Help with Pokedex Do you want to help with the heart gold and soul silver Pokedex Entries from Bulbasaur to Celebi? User:Duskullbone to do that add under platinum=blahblahblah| heartgold=gold Pokedex entry| soulsilver= silver Pokedex entry| Remember the HeartGold and Gold Pokedex Entries are the same from Bulbasaur to Celebi and SoulSilver and Silver Pokedex Entries are the same from Bulbasaur to Celebi From Duskullbone I am sorry, but that website is blocked on this computer. I will visit it at school because no websites are blocked User:Duskullbone Hey guess what you can look on another website and copy and paste it. I do that. User:Duskullbone Its Ok because i fix it. User:Duskullbone Good for you. Remember you are a great editor. User:Duskullbone LOL you did the Pokedex Entries for the Serebii Mascot Pokemon User:Duskullbone Cool bye gtg User:Duskullbone Thank you User:Duskullbone Good. User:Duskullbone Nope. I asked to be an admin and it failed becuse Charitwo says no. User:Duskullbone Sure why not User:Duskullbone geez thats weird. BTW how would like to follow this link, http://freepokemon.wikia.com and look at the templates and I made the wikia. I will make you a Bereaucrat and a admin there. User:Duskullbone What I mean I mean an administrator so you can block people and protect pages and a bureaucrat which can make other people admins and bureaucrats. User:Duskullbone You can edit anything about Pokemon there and it can be fanon. User:Duskullbone bye Hi I am Duskullbone's brother. I am in love with Green. Don't you agree she is hot? User:Greenlover Are you in love with Duskullbone? User:Greenlover *Oh I see and Duskullbone gave me a turn on the computer that is why he isn't editing. User:Greenlover Sure and I used to vandalize this wikia, but now I am going to help it. User:Greenlover Thank you. When I get older I want to marry Green. Does it disgust you or bother you? User:Greenlover Your friend Duskullbone is blocked forever so he can't talk to you. Charitwo blocked that fool who was harrassing him to be an administrator. I saw it on his talk page. You can still talk to him on other wikias though yes it is. :He also tried to bypass Charitwo's decision to not promote him by harrassing Wikia Staff, which is what resulted in his infinite block. When Charitwo says no, that is the final word. He gets scary when he is angry... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd rather not get in a confrontation with Charitwo, thank you... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::What I am saying, is that if you want to talk to Charitwo, you can. Just be polite about it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah... it is OK as long as you are nice about it. And don't sound like a pest. However, the last time I criticized him for the length of blocks, he said that he doesn't criticize me about how I do my blocks. Said blocks were 10+ years long. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Check out the userboxes I made. Evanf Hey! I know Roxy13. I know you do from winx. If you don't believe me she is the head admin and the leader of project arts. ^_^ Evanf Roxy13 She seriously needs your help on the winx wiki. She ask you to go back there and talk to her. ^_^ Evanf Evanf Yes she needs help with the screenshots, well mostly anything. She really needs you. ^_^ Evanf She said to check Flora's Spell page. ^_^ Evanf Reply No, it was only admin work, cleanup, getting rid of red links. Energy ''X'' 02:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC)